Big Bear
by Smiles4Twilight
Summary: Emmett and Rosalie fanfic. Emmett's father abused him so Emmett goes hiking in the woods he meets a not so friendly bear and a beautiful "Angel". Will love spark between Emmett and Rosalie?
1. Chapter 1

**Big Bear**

"You're never going to be shit!" my father said in his common countryman accent. _Well, so much for southern courtesy. _

I suppressed what was sure to be a long gusty sigh, "If you say so dad." I turned and walked towards the door. Today, I really didn't want to listen to his rant about how I was such a disappointment to him and a disgrace to the family name, just because I wanted to go to college and didn't want to take on the family business. I was unfit to be in his company without a good putdown. _Because being a farmer is just the American dream!_

"Don't you walk away from me, boy! I'm not done talking to you!" he called after me. I turned around and took in the 'man' that was my father. His body was worn from the years of working on the family farm. The rugged muscles that once defined his body had loosened up now and the early signs of aging were taking the place of the handsome man he had once been.

His height was similar to my own and I looked at him at eye level. The silver, curly hair that covered his head was beginning to retreat and for one moment I looked at him as someone that I didn't have to respect. He had used up all of his extra fuel and now he was slowly running out. I still had barrels left. "I'm done talking to you," I replied, catching him by surprise. I watched as the wrinkles in his forehead grew deeper when he raised his eyebrows at me, his only son who just so happened to be unworthy of his presence but worthy all at once.

"Boy, you come back here!" My father shouted at my turned back as I walked towards the door.

My mother's green eyes that were identical to my own (the only thing that proved me different from my father) stared at me worried. Her small, soft hand caught my arm as I was walking, stopping me for only a second before I gave her a glance that told her that I would be back.

Hiking in the woods behind my house was something that I had done millions of times as a kid. I would climb trees and various other things in the Smokey Mountains where I had grown up and I hadn't thought anything about it. Miles back in the underbrush; I found the old tree-house I had built myself.

I did not turn towards it, saving it for another day that I would never get… not like this. _My father was not a terrible man,_ I decided, _just an angry one._ In all honesty, I had half expected him to hit me back there, just as he normally did. But I think he had seen exactly what I had. I was stronger than him now, an actual threat. Having always believed my father to be an extremely strong, brave man, this was a new concept for me. My father was a coward.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I did not see the bear. When I came outside, every time, I knew the dangers of bears. They were, after all, everywhere. But mostly, they were black bears and black bears were scared of humans. No, this was a grizzly. I had only seen one once in my life, as a young child. My father had bravely shot it on our hunting trip.

Looking around, I could find no escape. A clearing, of all places to sight a grizzly bear. If I had only been near a tree, I could have climbed it considering the fact that grizzly bears had claws that were not made for climbing. Slowly, I tried to creep away, but in that moment, the wind blew sending a lock of my curly, brown hair blowing towards the grizzly.

My face scrunched in a position of false hope. _Maybe he would not smell it,_ I mused to myself. _Maybe, he won't come charging at me in an effort to tear my face off._

The face of my mother flashed before my eyes, lovely and delicate. The first signs of wrinkles beginning to show at the corner of her eyes and around her mouth. She looked happy in a sad way. She never smiled completely any more. A tear slid down her face and I heard my own voice saying, "I'll be back."

But it was now possible that I wouldn't be back as the bear barreled towards me. I clenched my fists and skated to the edge of the clearing before he tackled me. Going down fighting was the best way, I thought, I could go.

My fist connected with the bears jaw and I could see that I had actually hurt him. _Strong_, I remembered,_ I am strong_. I knew I was not physically stronger than a grizzly bear but it was a high possibility that I was mentally stronger.

My knee shot upwards, towards the bears ribs as its teeth descended on my shoulder, tearing at the flesh and muscle there. I cried out in pain. Actually, I had a very high pain tolerance but that fucking hurt like hell!

The bear made a noise somewhere between a wine and a growl, lifted his enormous paw and made a swiping motion across my face. I could feel the blood trickle from my shoulder and face now but I was not going to give up like that.

During the time it took him to lift his paw and swipe my face, I moved my good arm out from under him and went for his eyes. Narrowly avoiding his teeth, I pushed my fingers into his eye. Now the bear definitely growled and was definitely angry.

He pulled back and I tried to get up and run but found that his enormous weight on top of me had broken a few of my ribs and gasped out for breath. Gripping my injured ribs, I arose from my spot on the ground and headed for a tree. There was definitely something wrong with my ankle as well, though I could not feel the pain there. I wondered vacantly, if there was a limit as to how much pain your body could feel at once.

I was almost to a tree I could climb injured when something rammed me in the back. My head it the side of the tree I was heading towards with a huge bang and my head pounded. However, next to my hand, I could feel a sharp rock. I grabbed it with an unsteady hand. Unfortunately, I also grabbed it with my injured shoulder.

Crying out in pain yet again, I struggled to steady my arm. I jabbed the bear with the sharp rock repeatedly in the face, breast, and any other place I could reach. I quickly gave up on the chest, because I believed it to be cushioned by its thick pelt.

My head was really hurting now and black was beginning to invade my vision. I relaxed into the ground, no longer able to move as the bear began circling me. Maybe, he thought I was dead.

I stared blankly up at the blue sky and could not help but notice how amazing the day was. _So this is how it ends?_ I thought. _Well, wrestling a grizzly bear was definitely one way to go._

My father's voice played in my head now, cruel and demeaning, and so damn old, "You're never going to amount to shit boy!" I had heard this so many times in my life, it only seemed natural that my mind would play it one last time.

However, I smiled lightly as the darkness closed in around me. _That's where your wrong dad._

**A/N: Oooh… first Emmett fan fiction! So what did you guys think? I was thinking of continuing this and make it an actual fan fiction where he meets Rosalie, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme. Please review even if it's bad I would love some constructive criticism! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I now realize that I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter. I'm going to go ahead and disclaim that chapter as well. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR IT'S CHARACTERS. If you believe that I do, then you have me sadly confused with Stephanie Meyer.**

**Big Bear**

**Chapter 2**

I had been wrong. There was not a limit to how much pain a body could take. The only odd thing was, the pain was not a grizzly bear ripping me to shreds. Oh no, this pain was like burning alive. I thought to myself that I must be in hell. All the fire was licking at my skin and the equally hot brimstone was singeing my back. I just knew it. If I forced my eyes open I was sure to see the devil dancing around me. Was it possible that my father had sinned enough for his sins to poor over on me. I had always thought I would go to heaven. I suppose I was wrong.

Eventually, I found the strength to push open my eyelids, which were surprisingly heavy. My eyes did not gaze over a red man with horns and a tail, but something else entirely. Where I could gaze at her glory was an angel. Her blonde hair framed her face as she looked down at me worried. Her hand grazed my cheek and I found that it was cold and extinguished the fire a little where she had touched. Yes, she was definitely an angel. What was an angel doing in hell? Because this certainly could not be heaven.

I pried my eyes away from her long enough to look around. There, I saw God. He was tall, with blonde hair and golden eyes. I had never once envisioned god wearing a t-shirt and cargo pants, but who was I to make these things up. Or maybe, he was the devil. Our preacher had always said that the devil would be devastatingly handsome. After all, he was a fallen angel.

But this man did not look evil, as the devil should. He looked pained that I had to go through such pain. And for this reason, I decided that he was God. "Please don't hate me," the angel cried, though angels should never cry.

Why should I hate her? She had done nothing to me. I wanted to tell her not to cry, but the pain was so bad that it restricted my speech so I could only gasp out. More tears welled up in her eyes at the site of me but she did not seem able to look away.

I eventually found that with much effort I could smile. Though it hurt worse where the skin folded over, it was worth it, because the angel smiled back at me. I suppose that hell could not possibly be so bad if I got to keep an angel with me.

**A/N: What did you guys think? I realize that it is short, but I like to stick with one thing at a time, if that makes sense at all. I don't think it does.**


End file.
